Seeing You Again
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 Presents! Arnold, the winner of the National Lottery, has had many traumatic experiences after this win. He turns to the one person who might be able to help him through it all. Rated T for situations. WARNING: Character Deaths in the very beginning. ON HOLD


**It's been a while, but here we go!**

 **Seeing You Again**

 **Chapter one: Memories, and Invitations**

"The winner of the National Jackpot lottery bought the lucky ticket in the city of Hillwood!" The news anchor announced.

Helga watched the old recorded news footage from five years ago with fondness.

Arnold Shortman, the kindest, wisest, and, appropriately, shortest boy in the Hillwood High graduating class, received a gift for his graduation from his best friend Gerald, a single lottery ticket. Numbers: 9-19-24-36-48-3. Numbers that would change his life forever.

She didn't know what happened after the day he received the jackpot. He seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth. Only Gerald, Phoebe, and Arnold's grandparents and parents knew where he had gone. That was until the funeral.

Three years ago, Phil and Gertrude Shortman passed away in their sleep on the same night. The whole of Hillwood came out to their funeral, including Arnold.

After the burial was completed, and most everyone had gone, Arnold and his parents lingered. Helga stood on the opposite side of the burial plot. She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was difficult not to.

"We're ridding back to the house, would you like to join us?" Stella asked her son in a soft voice.

"No, it reminds me of him." Arnold said bitterly.

"Arnold, that was a long time ago." Miles tried to reason.

"That house holds all of my fears; I will not step one foot into it. It took all my courage just to come back to town. No, I've stayed here too long. I have to leave. You two could come with me." Arnold offered.

"We'd love to son, maybe after everyone's done paying their respects at the house, we'll come up." Stella offered a sad smile to her son.

Arnold lifted his eyes to his mother, before giving her a small smile. Stella lifted her and to her son's face, and rubbed his chin. She mouthed 'I love you' before walking down the hill. Miles also gave a small smile as Arnold maintained his. Once his father turned his back, it fell, and Arnold returned his gaze to his Grandfather and Grandmother.

"Now what do I do?" Arnold sighed.

"Arnold?" Helga approached him.

"Helga." Arnold didn't look up to her, he knew her voice in an instant.

"Will you be alright?" Helga asked.

"Eventually." There was a pause. "It's been a while."

"Three years." Helga added.

"That long, wow. I didn't even realize." Arnold continued his glance at the two dirt piles.

Another pause. "I've missed…we've missed you. Where have you been?"

"Out in the country. I built a house a few miles outside of the city, and I travel a lot." Arnold explained.

"Why did you leave?" Helga asked with a slightly angered voice.

"Because of O…personal reasons." Arnold looked at Helga with a sad look, then back at the graves.

"That's all I'm getting?" Helga said, her anger rising.

"Helga, please, don't make this harder for me. I can't do this now." Arnold's eyebrow twitched.

"You disappear for three years, and all I get is personal reasons?!" Helga's anger flared.

Arnold suddenly snapped his gaze at her. His green eyes filled with panic. He brought his hands to his ears.

"No, stop it! STOP IT!" Arnold's shout caught the attention of a few lingers, one of which was Gerald, who bolted up the hill. When he arrived, he took Arnold and held him securely.

"Whoa, whoa buddy, it's okay, it's fine." Gerald said, trying to calm him.

"Gerald, I see him. I see him! Make him go away!" Arnold shouted.

"What's going on?!" Helga asked, approaching Arnold, wanting to help calm her love.

"Panic attack, just give him a few minutes, he'll come back around. Come on bud, you're alright." Gerald rubbed Arnold's back to help calm him down.

"Gerald?" Helga jumped at the small voice behind her.

"Phoebe! You scared me!" Helga put her hand on her chest.

"Babe, I'll be there in a few minutes, just need to help Arnold calm down." Gerald explained.

"Do you need a soother?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he's coming out of it by himself." Gerald said.

"I'm alright Gerald. I'm okay. It's gone. I'm sorry." Arnold looked down at the ground after Gerald released him from his grip.

"Hey man, you never have to apologize." Gerald smiled at his friend.

Arnold looked at Gerald, then back at Helga, embarrassment deep in his face.

"Phoebe and I will meet you in the car, then we'll go home, alright?" Gerald looked at his friend with a smile.

"Alright." Arnold said simply, meeting his friend's gaze, and giving a slight smile.

Gerald patted Arnold's back, then walked back over to Phoebe.

"Pheb, what's going on?" Helga asked her best friend.

"I'm sorry Helga, but I promised Arnold I wouldn't talk about it." Phoebe told her friend.

"So did I, and I promised him that we'd go home soon, so, let's go." Gerald chimed in, urging his girlfriend down the hill to the car.

Phoebe took Helga's arm.

"Be careful Helga. He's in a fragile state." Phoebe told Helga.

Helga nodded. "See you soon Phebs."

Gerald and Phoebe walked down to the car, and left Helga alone with Arnold.

"Arnold…" Helga began.

"I'm sorry Helga. I didn't mean to do that." Arnold stated.

"It's okay Arnold, you can't help it."

"But I should be able to. I should…" Arnold glanced at Helga, then looked down, "Sorry, I don't want to burden you with my troubles. People have it far worse than I do."

"Well, just because you're rich doesn't mean life stops. You have just as much right to complain as anyone." Helga kept her eyes fixed on him.

"I'm sorry to keep you in the dark, but that's the way I need it for just awhile longer. One day, I'll explain what's going on. Can you wait till then?" Arnold looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You know I'll always wait for you." Helga smiled at him.

Arnold smiled at her, looked back at his grandparents one last time, and walked back down the hill. Halfway down, he turned, and waved at Helga. She waved back.

Helga thought of all this while she starred at the envelope that just arrived today. The return address was to Arnold Shortman.

She tore open the envelope to read the letter inside:

 _My dearest, Helga_

 _It would be my greatest pleasure if you could join me this summer at my home in Fieldsmount. I have attached the directions to this letter. Phoebe and Gerald will be joining us as well, and it wouldn't be right without our forth with us. Please arrive on May 20_ _th_ _if you choose to attend. I look forward to seeing you, pink bow and all._

 _With my Love,_

 _Arnold P. Shortman_

Helga picked up her cell phone, and dialed the summer job she took until she could find a writing gig.

"Pete's bakery." The manager answered.

"Yeah, this is Helga Pataki, I'm going to have to decline that job offer. I have a better offer." Helga smiled as she hung up the phone. "Okay Arnold, I've done my waiting. Let's do this." 


End file.
